Ultraviolet (UV) light is effective as a disinfection method by using short-wavelength UV light to kill or inactivate microorganisms. UV light can be used in a variety of cleaning applications, such as food, air, and water purification, as well as in medical sanitation and sterile work facilities.
When using a UV light source in ambient air, certain wavelengths of UV light (particularly the Far UV wavelengths such as between 100-200 nm) can cause oxygen in air to react and become ozone (O3). Thus, ozone gas is often generated when air is exposed to UV light.
For UV light source cleaners used in proximity to humans, ozone gas generation is undesirable. Existing solutions to mitigate ozone gas include use of ozone scrubbers. Other solutions include increased ventilation of ozone gas generated from exposure to UV light, such as in instances in which the UV light source cleaner is used in an enclosed area. However, these solutions only consider mitigation of ozone, and do not prevent creation of ozone altogether, which may be more effective as UV light cleansing becomes more commonplace.
Thus, improved UV light cleaning devices are needed that increase safety and air quality, as well as remove undesirable ozone smell.